101615 - The Beginning of the End:Part Two
10:03 -- gaslampTragedian GT began pestering angryGardener AG at 22:03 -- 10:03 GT: so, you're one of my coplayers. 10:03 AG: What? 10:04 AG: Co-players? 10:04 GT: aren't you? 10:04 AG: SBURB? 10:04 GT: yeah. 10:04 AG: Well, I guess I am 10:04 AG: So, you know about the game? 10:05 GT: a bit. 10:05 AG: Can you tell me what you know? 10:06 GT: not most of it. confidential info, y'know. 10:06 AG: Tell me the important stuff 10:06 GT: we'll be playing against another team though. bunch of dorks who like to pretend they're aliens. 10:07 AG: Wow, really? 10:07 GT: kind of stand-offish. it's a kill-or-be-killed situation. two groups enter, one group leaves. 10:07 AG: Like, literal? 10:08 GT: nah, of course not, it's a video game. killing people in video games isn't for real. 10:08 GT: you can kill them all you want and they'll be fine. won't even feel it. 10:09 AG: Okay, so this is a computer game? 10:09 GT: yeah. 10:09 GT: pretty immersive though. 10:10 AG: Sounds like it'll be fun 10:10 AG: Is it like, if you die is the game you can't respawn or is there a life system? 10:12 GT: oh yeah, there's multiple lives. there's a limit, but you can get around those through various ways. don't worry about getting killed here and there. 10:12 GT: death's just a slap on the wrist in this game. 10:13 AG: I expected it to be more like a sword through your back kinda game 10:13 GT: oh sure. you can do that too. but it's all in good fun. you know how video games are. 10:13 GT: in fact, you can get lots of bonus points and extra powers for stabbing teammates in the back. 10:14 AG: That sounds 10:14 AG: selfish 10:14 AG: I kinda like that-ish 10:14 GT: it is. i of course wouldn't do that. 10:14 GT: but the option is there. 10:15 GT: for those who place glory above teamwork. 10:15 AG: I wouldn't either but it's nice to have the option there. 10:15 AG: I don't care too much about glory 10:16 GT: good, that would be dangerous. glad to know i can trust you as a teammate. 10:17 AG: I'm glad to hear that you trust me 10:17 AG: But how can I trust you? 10:17 GT: i dunno. 10:18 AG: Hm 10:18 AG: I'll just wing it 10:18 GT: probably a good idea. 10:18 AG: Yeah, maybe 10:18 GT: oh, actually though, you can make a guide to give you info. 10:19 GT: so they can tell you things i can't. 10:19 AG: How? 10:19 GT: when it comes time to start playing, you'll get a thing called a kernelsprite. 10:19 GT: before you open, just chuck two things in and it'll be able to guide you through the rest of the game. 10:19 GT: just make sure you choose really powerful items to throw in. the stronger the items, the better the guide. 10:21 AG: So you could throw a cat or the ashes of a loved one in there? 10:22 GT: yeah, i guess you could. but i doubt they'd be all that strong. 10:23 AG: When will we start this game? 10:23 GT: pretty soon i think. 10:24 GT: everyone needs to get ahold of their disks though. i've already got mine. 10:24 AG: Do I just order it online? 10:25 GT: yeah, just sign up for the beta and they should send you a copy. 10:25 AG: Okay, I'm signing up 10:26 GT: all right. then that should be all you need to do. 10:26 AG: Well, I should go 10:27 GT: okay. talk to you later. 10:27 GT: or see you in game. 10:27 AG: Bye, whatever your name is 10:27 GT: jack. 10:27 GT: jack detrich. 10:27 AG: Mike Simons 10:27 -- angryGardener AG ceased pestering gaslampTragedian GT at 22:27 -- Category:Jack Category:Mike